If the impact devices of an impact machine of the above mentioned type, where the impact devices move towards the working material from two opposite directions, simultaneously hit the working material or members which transfer the kinetic energy of the impact device to the working material, and if the moveable impact devices which move towards one another, have equally large momentums, e.g. equally large masses and equally large velocities, and if the friction forces which arise in the die during the forming operation, are equally large in all parts of the die, etc., no forces will be transferred from the stroke to the carrier and from the carrier to a machine stand, foundation, etc. But in the art of technology, there do not exist any absolute synchronism, no masses which are exactly equally large, no momentums which are exactly equally large, no exactly equal friction conditions of various surfaces, etc. Therefore some unavoidable forces will be generated in connection with impact machines of the above-mentioned type, which forces may be transferred from the die to its environment, if that is not prevented in some way. Such forces may be negligible, if there is a very far going synchronism of the movements of the various, moveable parts, if the momentums are nearly equal, etc., but sometimes they can not be neglected, e.g. if a number of various error sources are added to one another. Therefore it has been suggested in the Swedish patent application 0002030-5 of the same applicant as of the present application, to make the carrier spring-mounted, so that any forces or chock-like stresses are not transferred to the stand and foundation. However, the carrier and the die or dies which are provided in the carrier, have a considerable mass. Because of the inertia of this mass, it is difficult to prevent, by means of resilient connections between carrier and machine stand, that harmful forces are developed in the carrier and possibly transferred to the stand.